


Godspeed

by GuyOfShy



Series: Locked Tomb fics [4]
Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuyOfShy/pseuds/GuyOfShy
Summary: On the hunt for an apostate swordceress, the feared Reverend Daughter and her legendary knight escort, Gideon the Ninth, begin their search in a lowly tavern.GtN spoilers.
Relationships: Gideon Nav & Harrowhark Nonagesimus
Series: Locked Tomb fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937449
Kudos: 15





	Godspeed

A solid kick blew open the wooden doors to the tavern, snuffing out all the clamor of conversation within.

“Heh. Always wanted to do that.”

An even more solid woman strode in with a quantity of confidence that said she believed she could take on every able-bodied patron of the bar; without the hefty longsword strapped to her back. The cropped streak of orange hair as she lowered her hood, revealing the even more fearsome painted skull on her face, and heavy sunglasses told everyone there everything they needed to know, and they all swiftly lowered their heads and their voices. The resulting silence heralded the entrance of a woman even more fearsome behind the first. Only the bravest of the bar dared to voice even a whisper as they entered together.

_“...why are they here?...”  
“The Reverend Daughter herself…”  
“That’s the legendary longsword…”  
“Gideon the Ninth, in the flesh.”_

“Shut up,” Harrowhark Nonagesimus murmured, not to the petrified crowd, but to her dolt of a cavalier. Still, all fell silent under her voice, sharp and jagged like glass. She strode in as mercilessly as her partner’s shining blade, like the Emperor Death himself, ashen robes billowing behind her and skeletal plate gleaming off every drop of condensation on every patron’s glass and every bead of sweat on their faces. She shook her short-shorn hair, blacker than her robes, out of her face; all hid from her cold-as-stone glare.

Together the deathly duo approached the bartender, who stood his ground virtuously with a straight and sweaty back. Gideon settled into a seat casually, glancing back at the crowd behind them.

“Silent treatment as usual,” she sighed somewhat amusedly.

“One of the Emperor’s hands and gestures, Cytherea the First,” Harrow sighed somewhat less amusedly, sick and tired of uttering her name. “Might you have _any_ clue as to her whereabouts? Anything at all will do. With haste, please.”

“I am… afraid not, Reverend Daughter.” He stood listlessly after that, half expecting to be executed on the spot.

Wordlessly, the Reverend Daughter turned to leave as grimly as she’d arrived. Her knight shrugged at the poor man behind the counter.

“Sorry about that,” she said, pursing her lips and slapping the counter before standing and following after her outside. "Seems that Lady Luck refuses to smile on us today."

"I wouldn't expect this to be simple."

"Oh, I don't. I just hope that it will be."

"I wouldn't waste by hoping, either," Harrow muttered grimly. "His kingdom and every other will be in an uproar once word of this travesty reaches them. We'll have a continent-wide witch hunt on soon enough, and I'd like to settle this before being swept up in all of that chaos."

Gideon trudged along quietly before muttering, "That sounds pretty hopeful to me…"

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little AU I thought of. I really just imagined Gideon kicking open the door to a bar and saying that she always wanted to do that lol.


End file.
